DESCRIPTION: The goals of the present project are to conduct a systematic investigation of age-related changes in memory illusions in three paradigms, to specify the reasons that older adults may show exaggerated tendencies for false memories, and to identify and test techniques to compensate for age-related exaggerations in memory illusions. We test three specific theories based on a source monitoring approach to memory illusions, and neuropsychological theory of aging. In the first paradigm subjects are given lists of associatively related words that are derived from a common associate that is omitted from the list. Subjects show robust false recall and recognition of the nonpresented but associatively related word, and it is expected that this memory illusion will be exaggerated for older adults. We also explore techniques for reducing any age-related increases in this type of memory illusion. The second paradigm is a misinformation paradigm in which subjects witness a videotape or slide sequence, then read a narrative in which misleading information is introduced. Our framework anticipates situations in which older adults may either show more or less false memory due to the misinformation than younger adults. In the third paradigm, subjects perform or imagine performing events provided in the laboratory context (push the toy car). When younger adults repeatedly imagine performing an event, they later recall actually having performed the event. We will develop this paradigm to allow investigation of these memory illusions in older adults. Based on considerations of source monitoring, age-related increases in this type of illusion are expected. If so, it would be the first demonstration of false memory for actions in older adults, and would underscore the possible prevalence of everyday memory illusions in older adults.